La nueva Lily
by g.r.a.92
Summary: Lily se ha dado cuenta de que siempre se ha reprimido y se ha perdido de su adolescencia pero en su ultimo año desea disfrutarlo al maximo sin contar como terminaria todo en su primera noche de fiesta LE/JP final inesperado


La nueva Lily

La nueva Lily

Lily Evans era una chica de 17 años pelirroja, alta, esbelta, muy bonita y con unos impactantes ojos color esmeralda que derretía a mas de uno pero sobre a un chico que la había perseguido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y ella no prestaba atención; también era muy inteligente y era especialmente conocida por tener un carácter de los mil demonios la llamaban "la prefecta perfecta" ya que nunca la verían comportarse de una forma indebida.

Pero por alguna extraña razón Lily al llegar a su ultimo año en el colegio de magia y hechicería se dio cuenta que ya no quería ser mas "la prefecta perfecta", se dio cuenta de que había desperdiciado grandes años de su vida en comportarse de una forma correcta, casi como una adulta seria, educada, responsable y a causa de eso no había disfrutado plenamente de su adolescencia, se había dado cuenta de que en vez de cometer alguna tontería propia de los jóvenes siempre había sido muy cautelosa, se dio cuenta que en vez de ir a fiestas y divertirse con amigos, conocer chicos siempre había estado mas pendiente de ser una chupa medias con los profesores y de realizar todas sus tareas; pero sobre todo se dio cuenta de que era una aburrida; pero no todo estaba perdido después de todo le quedaba todo un año de escuela, un año para cometer locuras, un año para vivir la vida al máximo, no pensar tanto en las consecuencias de sus actos, divertirse, salir, tener amigos, y quien sabe quizás hasta aceptar una de esas dichosas citas con el gran Potter, por lo que comentaban besaba muy bien aunque aparte de se detalle se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba mas de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Ese era su plan para su último año disfrutarlo al máximo después de eso no volvería mas al colegio y estaría en la vida real donde ahora si tendría que comportarse como una adulta con deberes y responsabilidades… pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ello mas tarde cuando se enfrentara al mundo de los adultos ahora solo quería ser una chica como todas.

Un nuevo año llego y con el una nueva Lily, en el ande de kinas cross todo estaba abarrotado por estudiante que vestían túnicas negras con diferentes escudos pertenecientes a sus respectivas, algunos subían sus baúles al tren mientras buscaban un compartimiento, otros se despedían de sus padres esperando verlos pronto y prometiendo escribir seguidos, unos alumnos algo confundidos e impresionados como si todo lo que vieran fuera algo nuevo para ellos, otros que se reencontraban con amigos o que buscaban apresuradamente caras conocidas. Lily entro al anden luego de despedirse de sus padres y tenia un aspecto totalmente diferente al de siempre su falda era mas corta, su blusa mas ajustada, su cabello estaba suelto y se notaba claramente como había crecido durante el verano; la mayoría de los alumnos al verla pasar se quedaron prácticamente sin palabras no era común verla a ella así, la pelirroja simplemente camino tratando de comportarse normalmente pero no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa de la satisfacción que le produjo el hecho de haber llamado tanto la atención, le gustó.

Rápidamente se encaminó a uno de los compartimientos y deposito todas sus cosas ahí… estaba sola… el tren partió unos minutos después y ella sentada junto a la ventana sonrió; seria un año muy interesante.

Unos pocos minutos después la puerta del compartimiento se abrió dejando ver a cuatro muchachos de su misma edad: uno de ellos era alto con el cabello negro azulado hasta mas arriba de los hombros y unos ojos negros muy oscuros, era muy apuesto y codiciado por las chicas ese era Sirius Black; a su lado estaba un chico un poco mas bajo de cabello color miel y ojos cafés muy atractivo pero con un aire algo enfermizo llamado Remus Lupin; y por ultimo se encontraba un chico alto, moreno, apuesto, de cabello negro azabache muy desordenado con unas gafas redondas que le daban un aspecto algo intelectual ese era el gran James Potter.

Lily al verlos se alegro muchísimo la verdad es que se había hecho muy amiga de ese grupito desde el año anterior, habían madurado mucho y ella había descubierto que no eran tan arrogantes después de todo; pero sin embargo no pudo evitar que le diera un vuelco al corazón cuando se encontró con la mirada de James y el le sonrió, quizás después de todo aun no estaba lista para que el pelinegro viera su cambio extremo.

James por su lado se había quedado completamente sin palabras al ver a Lily de esa forma nunca hubiera creído que la pelirroja hubiera sido capaz de ponerse mas guapa de lo que ya era.

Vaya Evans, que cambio casi y no te reconozco- dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos

Hola Black, también es un gusto verte- le respondió la chica un poco intimidada

Hola Lily- dijo remus muy educadamente mientras tomaba asiento junto a Sirius frente a ella.

Que tal?- le respondió ella dedicándole una sonrisa

Emm… eh… Hola- balbuceo James mientras se sentaba a su lado y la miraba de reojo todavía no salía de su asombro

Hola- le respondió ella algo cohibida

Entonces pelirroja, nos cuentas a que se debe tu gran cambio a cornamenta casi le da un infarto cuando te vio ¿ acaso fue para matarlo?- dijo sirius mientras sonreía y James y Lily adoptaban un gracioso color rojo en sus mejillas

Sirius- le reprendió Remus

¿Qué? Es verdad?... entonces nos dices o ¿Qué?- se defendió el pelinegro

No por nada simplemente me di cuenta de que es mi ultimo año y que quiero disfrutarlo al máximo- La cara de Remus Y James era todo un poema nunca se hubieran esperado algo así de la prefecta perfecta sin embargo Sirius respondió:

Bien dicho pelirroja! Hay que vivir la vida loca!!- y empezó a reír

¿Estas segura de que te sientes bien?- le pregunto Remus mientras la miraba aun asombrado

De maravilla- le respondió ella

¿Y que es lo que planes hacer?- pregunto James

No lo se esperaba que me ayudaran con eso

Bueno pues has acudido a los indicados- respondió muy feliz Sirius- justamente veníamos hablando de algo, este viernes hay una gran fiesta en uno de los lugares de moda de hogsmeade, nosotros pensábamos ir dicen que será la fiesta del año

¿Estas loco?- le reprocho James- No puedes decirle que vaya a una fiesta así es demasiado salvaje!

Estoy de acuerdo con James, Sirius- asintió Lunático

Pues yo creo que Lily ya esta bastante grandecita para ir- se defendió canuto

Ya basta!- los paro Lily viendo que James iba a replicar- no necesito que me cuiden y si creo que si iré, es mi decisión final

Pero lily es que…- trato de decir James pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió

No james, yo decido y no tienes porque intrometerte- le dijo tajante

Si así lo quieres- acepto Remus ante la mirada de Lily

El resto del viaje transcurrió muy tranquilamente y todos se olvidaron del tema de la súper mega fiesta mataron el tiempo jugando ajedrez mágico y contándose lo que hicieron durante las vacaciones, excepto James que aun estaba algo molesto por lo de la fiesta, llegaron a Hogwarts ya anocheciendo, cenaron y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación

Desde que se iniciaron las clases ya había pasado una semana entera y todos aun comentaban del cambio que ser había visto en Lily, la verdad es que se había vuelto muy popular especialmente entre los chicos que la encontraban muy atractiva, eso les agradaba a todos menos a James que se había puesto de un humor insoportable.

Por su parte a Lily le gustaba mucho todo la atención que llamaba y se sentía bien consigo mismo sin embargo muchas veces le fastidiaba el tener que rechazar a tantos chicos que la perseguían continuamente, al único que quizás le hubiera aceptado una cita era a James pero al parecer el ya no quería nada con ella y no se lo había propuesto.

Era viernes por la tarde y ya todas las clases para los alumnos de séptimo habían culminado, la mayoría pensaba salir esa noche a la gran fiesta ya que por ser mayores de edad se les permitían salidas nocturnas. Todos estaban muy emocionados con aquello menos James que no quería ver la sorpresa que daría Lily esa noche o a su acompañante y Lily que estaba algo deprimida por el repentino cambio de James hacia ella.

La noche llego y todos los alumnos ya se encontraban el bar, el lugar estaba repleto todos bailaban, charlaban y tomaban una que otra copa.

De repente la puerta del lugar se abre una vez más y deja entrar por un momento las luces de la calle en la oscuridad que había dentro, revelando a una hermosa muchacha que, aunque los ojos de muchos incrédulos que voltearon a ver, no creyeron se trataba de Lily Evans. Ella vestía una mini falda de cuero negra muy ajustada a su cuerpo con un TOP blanco y algo flojo que resaltaba su figura al moverse y unas largas botas de tacón negras que le hacían ver unas hermosas piernas largas y el cabello lo llevaba muy lacio y suelto mientras en la cara solo llevaba sombra que resaltaban sus ojos y la hacían brillar. Todos quedaron anonadados por un momento y James al verla entrar se quedo sin palabras, pero volvió a su tarea reseguir tomando cuando observo que varios de los chicos se le acercaban.

Lily estaba muy feliz, había logrado el impacto que quería sin embargo la volvían a acosar y ella solo buscaba con la mirada a un chico de pelo negro azabache; después de quince largos minutos en los que por fin pudo deshacerse de todos cuanto la rodeaban encontró a Sirius, Remus y James cerca de la barra.

Wow lily!! Si que has impactado- le dijo Sirius mientras le sonreía

Estas muy bella esta noche- le dijo Remus galantemente

Gracias- respondió ella esperando un comentario por parte de James

Bueno pues los dejo…. Creo a ver visto a un par de hermosas gemelas coqueteándome- dijo Sirius y se perdió entre la multitud

Vamos a bailar!- dijo una chica que se le había acercado a Remus y prácticamente lo había arrastrado hacia la pista de baile.

Se hizo un silencio muy incomodo, James seguía muy concentrado tomando de su copa y auto compadeciéndose; un chico muy apuesto se le acerca a Lily y le pide bailar con lo que James sintió el impulso de pegarle pero se controla y la pelirroja al ver que el chico ni siquiera le presta atención, acepta algo molesta. James se queda lleno de furia y decide divertirse esa noche y olvidarse de la pelirroja así que inmediatamente invita a una rubia despampanante que casi no iba vestida porque todo lo que usaba era demasiado pequeño como para llamarse ropa y la invita a bailar.

Des pues de media hora bailando, Lily por fin logra deshacerse del tipo con la excusa de ir al baño, el chico era muy apuesto pero también muy hueco.

Atravesó la multitud hasta el baño y cuando abrió la puerta sintió que el alma se le salía, el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y deseo nunca haber entrado.

Sentado en los lavabos se encontraba James sin la camisa y con los pantalones desabrochados, completamente sudado y besándose muy apasionadamente con una rubia exuberante que estaba entre sus piernas en solo un diminuto brasier con la falda casi a la cintura mientras el la acariciaba y ella emitía gemidos de placer tocándolo con frenesí.

Al ver que alguien había entrado por la puerta se separaron bruscamente y empezaron a recoger sus ropas esparcidas por el suelo.

Lily! Yo… yo solo… estaba- trataba de decir James mientras se colocaba la camisa

NO! Yo lo siento muchísimo… no sabia que…- decía Lily mirándolo con algo de furia mientras intentaba no llorar- mejor me voy- determinó y salio por la puerta

James se quedo estático viendo como la chica se iba, no podía creer lo que había pasado, la rubia se le acerco nuevamente e intento besarlo mientras decía

Bueno… Seguimos- dijo en un tono seductor

mejor no, Candy- le dijo alejándola de el y saliendo apresuradamente.

Lily se habría paso entre la multitud hasta que llego a la barra y le pidió al camarero lo mas fuerte que tuviera aunque sabia que si tomaba le cogería muy rápido ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada al licor, pero quería olvidar, todavía no terminaba de digerir lo que acababa de ver y le parecía tan irreal, obviamente siempre había escuchado de todas las aventuras del merodeador pero una cosa era escucharlas y otra muy diferente era verlas en persona, ¡había sido una tonta! ¿Cómo pudo creer que podría competir con algo así? Ósea nadie en su sano juicio dejaría tremenda mujer como la rubia por ella que era una santurrona, James nunca se fijaría realmente en ella, el era un aventurero y andaba siempre de mujer en mujer, el tenia experiencia y buscaba mujeres que lo satisfascan y ella no sabia nada de eso. Tomo una copa tras otra, perdió la cuenta, se mareo y ya no pensó por si, solo quería dejar de ser una santurrona y quizás entonces el se fijaría en ella, si era lo mejor, quería hacer algo extremo, quería divertirse y que tal si….

James la buscaba desesperadamente estaba tan arrepentido todo había sido culpa del alcohol y del despecho que sentía en ese momento, con Candy solo buscaba un poco de placer pero ahora se arrepentía y quería decirle todo a Lily ¿pero donde estaría? Necesitaba hablar con ella, explicarle, pedirle una oportunidad…. Miraba a todos los lados apresuradamente cuando escucho que una música empezó a sonar y los reflectores alumbraron la barra. Cuando miro hacia allá casi le da un infarto Lily se hallaba trepada en la barra mientras bailaba muy sensualmente incitando a todos a acercarse; todos los hombres del lugar se acercaron mientras le daban ánimos y ella empezó a bailar mas, tomo una botella y empezó a tomar mientras bailaba y luego se la echó encima mojándose completamente; James se acerco rápidamente abriendo espacio entre todos y llegando al principio de la barra

Lily!... ¿Qué haces?- le grito sobre la multitud y se di cuenta que estaba muy borracha

Vaya! Es Potter… ¿no estabas ocupado en el baño?- le dijo mirándolo con odio sin dejar de bailar

Por favor necesito hablar contigo… baja de ahí- le suplico

Pues yo no quiero!... además me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo- dijo y bebió mas

Todos empezaron a gritar "mucha ropa, mucha ropa" y Lily sonrió Mientras empezaba a alzarse la blusa dejando solo al descubierto un brasier; James ante este acto subió a la barra y no permitió que se desnudara cargándola sobre sus hombros y saliendo apresuradamente del local mientras la chica protestaba. Una vez fuera Lily empezó a forcejear con el, James la puso un momento en el suelo y le coloco su propio abrigo sobre los hombros.

Déjame! No quiero ir contigo ¡quiero regresar!- le gritaba tratando de huir

¡Ni hablar! Estas borracha… ¡Mírate!- le respondió el

Claro que no… estoy perfectamente bien- mientras se tambaleaba- no pienso ir contigo

Pues no me dejas otra opción- y la tomó poniéndosela sobre los hombros como si de un saco de papas se tratara

NO!.. AUXILIO!... ME SECUESTRAN!! AYUDA!!

CALLATE!

NOOOOO- entonces James saco su varita y le hizo un hechizo silenciador

La pelirroja empezó a protestar pero no salía ni un solo ruido de su boca, así que se movía y movía dando patadas, pero al final se rindió y se dejo llevar.

James caminaba y solo pensaba en llegar al castillo sin que los vieran, porque si descubrían a Lily en ese estado los castigarían y más aun porque ambos eran premio anual, se escabullo por uno de los pasadizos y con la ayuda del mapa del merodeador pudo llegar sin ser visto hasta la sal común de los premios anuales que compartía solo con Lily; entro a la habitación de ella la recostó sobre la cama y le quito el abrigo y las botas, la volvió a tomar en brazos, se había quedado totalmente dormida, y se dirigió al baño donde abrió el grifo de agua fría, dejo llenar la tina y cuando estuvo lista la tiro en ella; al instante la pelirroja despertó y empezó a gritar, ya no tenia el hechizo, pero en su desesperación por salir de ahí jalo a James y también lo metió a la tina.

AHHHH…. Esta helada!- dijo el chico empapado

No!... ¿de verdad?- dijo ella irónicamente- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Estabas borracha

Ah si… ya recuerdo todo- dijo ella mientras ponía mala cara al recordar todas las locuras que cometió

Si y yo también lo estaba- dijo como una justificación

Si se hacen muchas locuras en ese estado no?

Ya lo creo- dijo el mientras la miraba a los ojos estaban muy juntos con la ropa empapada pegada a sus cuerpos

Si- dijo ella mientras se le acercaba

Ambos chicos empezaron a acercarse tanto que solo los separaban un par de centímetros, pero rápidamente acortaron las distancias y se besaron al principio solo fue un beso suave lento como con miedo pero poco a poco se fue tornando mas rápido y apasionado ambos lo disfrutaban y sentían cosas nunca antes vividas con otros besos, se acariciaban y pronto todo se convirtió en lujuria, pasión y deseo. Lily quería seguir quería demostrarle lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por el, y desabotono su camisa, sin embargo James no se sintió bien por lo que la separo bruscamente.

No, Lily… por favor- le dijo mirándola a los ojos

¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal?- le dijo ella asustada- te juro que puedo complacerte si me lo permites… solo… solo quiero estar contigo

No, no es eso

¿entonces que? ¿Por que no tengo experiencia? ¿Por qué no soy como aquella rubia del bar?

NO- dijo y la beso suavemente en los labios- eres mejor que ella- le dijo y la volvió a besar- eres especial, pero no quiero que estés conmigo para demostrarme algo, si tu lo decides así algún día quiero que sea porque me amas y porque sabes que yo te amo

Lily no podía creer lo que oía nunca se imagino algo así de James siempre pensó que el era mas superficial

¿me amas?

Si, Te amo- le dijo James y la volvió a besar

Se sentían tan felices de estar solo así besándose, era lo mejor que les hubiera pasado y les encantaba el poder estar juntos. Ambos salieron de la tina y James se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse y a dormir después de haberse despedido de la pelirroja; Lily también se cambió de ropa pero sin embargo no podía dormir eran tantas las emociones que había sentido y quería volver a sentir que deseaba que ya amaneciera para poder ver de nuevo al pelinegro. James por su parte estaba igual que Lily y la extrañaba cuando apenas se habían separado hace unos instantes pero es que todavía no podía creer que por fin lo que el siempre había anhelado se hubiera cumplido, se levanto de su cama y se escabullo al cuarto de la chica.

¿Lily?

James! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Es que no podía dormir y pensé que quizás podría dormir contigo- le dijo el algo temeroso mientras Lily ponía cara de circunstancias- Solo dormir! Lo juro- aclaro inmediatamente el.

Mmmmm… claro- accedió mientras se movía para hacerle espacio al chico

Esa fue la mejor noche que la chica hubiera pasado jamás, Y para James también aunque no hubieran hecho nada más que besarse se sentía feliz y no quería nada más. Amanecer ambos abrazados fue simplemente genial y algo que no se podía describir ambos durmieron como nunca lo habían hecho en su vida.

Buenos días princesa

Buenos días

¿Sabes algo?

¿Qué?

Te amo

Yo también te amo James- esa confesión fue algo que sorprendió a ambos pero Lily sabia que era verdad, que siempre había sido así y que siempre lo había sentido solo que se había negado por mucho tiempo a aceptarlo, se volvieron a besar mas felices que nunca y con una nueva luz de esperanza brillando en sus corazones de que todo estaría bien, no importaba cuantos problemas se les presentaran ambos se sentían completos si estaban juntos, se sentían poderosos e invencibles porque sabían que así era, y ese amor mutuo fue el que años después dio su fruto y también lo salvo de una muerte venciendo al que se suponía era el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, ese amor tan fuerte, tan invencible, tan especial, y único siempre seria eterno hasta el día de sus muertes y mas allá también. Ese amor era diferente a muchos otros y siempre seria recordado por todo un mundo mágico que seria salvado gracias a aquel amor del que alguna vez dudaron. Había traspasado fronteras y seria contado de generación en generación como algo a lo que se debe aspirar encontrar porque todos tienen un amor que será igual de poderoso que aquel y lo único que se necesita es saber mirar y esperar, dichosos los que lo han encontrado y afortunados los que aun guardan ese deseo en su corazón.


End file.
